


Mended

by retrospectav



Series: Incarnations [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plus-Size Lovins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier!Michael <br/>**Each story can be read as a stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Complete.  
> Part of 3 of the "Incarnations" collection. Michael and Elizabeth/Lizzie's third meeting. **Inspired by "Inglourious Basterds ".**  
> Written by: stayhomemom.tumblr.com

Michael sat in the café with his other troop members. They are seated together at a table, chatting amicably amongst themselves. Other soldiers milled about the café as well, and the young ladies making eyes at all the men in their uniforms.

One young woman sat at a small table in the corner, next to the front window. Michael took notice of her as she read a book for a few minutes, then her eyes glazed over and she’d be lost in some dream world.

He admitted to himself that she wasn’t the usual beauty. She was not the buxom pin-up girl the air boys liked to paint on their bombers. But it would be the air boys loss not to take notice of her.

Michael thought her lovely. Her fair smooth skin, her golden blond hair glowed in light and hung in large ringlets around her round face. She was dressed in a simple blouse and skirt. 

She seemed ill at ease with the skirt as she adjusted it often. Michael thought to himself the fashion must be tight around her ample waist. One might have found that fact deterring to their imagination, but to him it elicited his imagination at the thought of the creamy flesh the removal of that skirt would reveal.

He pulled at the hem of his uniform jacket to cover the growing appendage in his pants. He dashed out his cigarette and stood. A few of fellows to exception, but he assured them of his return.

They followed his line of sight to the woman in question. Which gave way to quite a bit of jocularity about Michael and what the woman would or would not be willing to do in private.

Michael gave them a sardonic look and continued to cross the cafe to the woman.

He stood by her table as she eyes remained dream-filled, not realizing he stood next to the table. He cleared his throat, startling her from her revelry.

“Excuse me miss. Is anyone sitting here?”

“O, erm, no, you may take the chair.”

A smile played at his lips. He picked up the empty chair and started to turn as if to leave with it. Instead he placed the chair next to her and sat.

Her blue eyes registering shock.

“May I help you soldier?”

“Yes, miss, you may help me with your name.”

She stuttered, “Liz-Lizzie.”

“My great pleasure to meet you Lizzie. I am Michael.”

 

He took her hand gently between his two larger ones and lightly kissed her knuckles. She breathed heavily as if this mere contact were the height of a passionate interlude.

Michael smiled more devilishly. He wanted to hear more of those heavy breaths, faster, and louder, with his name moaned in between.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and Lizzie chatted all afternoon and much into the night. Michael continually holding her hand, alternatively stroking or patting her arm. Occasionally he would brush hair from her face letting his fingers lazily slide down her cheek., then lift her chin and linger. She licked her lips each time. He smiled knowingly but would only sigh, never leaning in to kiss her.

Patrons of the cafe, both soldier and civilian, shifted and changed hour after hour. Yet, there the two remained by the window, incognizant of the world around them. Each other being the center of their souls focus. They ate and drank only to quell the grumblings of their bodies.

At long end, the cafe emptied and it was time to take their leave. They continued talking as Michael escorted Lizzie home to her flat.

Once they arrived, he unlocked the door for her, then handed her keys back. Their eyes locked, a heat between them. She lowered her gaze, fussing with putting her keys into her purse. He reached out and laid his hands on top of hers and she stilled.

“Lizzie, “ it was quiet, and deep, and heavily ladened with unspoken want.

She looked up into his face, and like a magnet, she was drawn to him. His lips instantly were on hers, his hands moving to pull her closer. Her lips moving instinctively along with his. Her soft curves pressed to his rigid muscles made him groan in desire deepening their kiss.

He felt the moment she surrendered fully to him. He swept her in flat shutting the door, making quick work of both their clothes. Then onto the bed. Her body was glorious with all it’s creamy flesh, and ampleness. He devoured her, wanting to consume all she could offer him, to absorb her whole being into himself.   
In the wee hours of the morning, as Michael pulled a sheet round them. Lizzie starting to shiver in the evening air as her body cooled from his ravenous pursuit of her. They lay facing each other, eye to eye, stroking each others face, attempting to memorize the other.

“Do you regret it?” He asked her.

“No. I would have regretted it if we had not.”

He smiled and kissed her chastely. She closed her eyes and savored the contact.

“When do you have to report for duty?” She whispered.

“Shh, shh, shh, don’t think about it. We have right now That’s all the matter.”

She smiled weakly tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

“Hold me until then.” She curled into him, and he pulled her tight to him.

“After the war…” He began.

“Don’t.” She stops him

“Lizzie?”

“Don’t make me promises. You will a different man after the war, and I will be a different woman.”

“I will never not want to be you Lizzie.”

They lay there in silence for long minutes. Michael stroking her back reassuringly. Lizzie drawing small shapes on his shoulder.

“When I come home, I will buy you a small, but tasteful diamond ring.”

She shook her head ‘no’ against his chest.

“No diamonds?”

“Sapphires.”

“Blue like your eyes.”

She nodded yes against his chest.

“When would like to have the ceremony?”

“June is always nice.”

“I will buy us a little cottage outside the city, and we will have a passel of children.”

“How much is a passel?”

“Four.”

“Four?” She asks skeptically.

“Of course,” he insists. “Two boys, and two girls.”

“Ah, yes.”

“They will grow up beautiful and intelligent, just like their mother.”

“And overly confident like their father.” She rebuts and they both chuckle.

“Then when we’ve grown old, and they have given us many grandchildren, and they great-grandchildren, we will lay down in bed just as we are now. We will speak of the great love we have for the other and wish we had another lifetime to experience it all over again.”

Again, silence fills the room. Michael thinks that may be Lizzie has fallen asleep.

“Thank you,” She breathes out on the verge of sleep.

“For what darling?”

“Giving me a lifetime.”

He smiles against her hair and kisses her forehead, he feels her breath even out. He in turn relinques himself to sleep, awash in contentment and peace.


End file.
